Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-2a}{7} + \dfrac{-10a}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-2a - 10a}{7}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-12a}{7}$